The Candle Is Still Burning
by PinappleFairyWithAFroggy
Summary: I died. No biggie. But being reborn into KHR? Becoming the childhood friend of Mukuro? And begin the student of all the arcobaleno? (recarnation) OC X (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Candle Still Burning**

Prologue

Warning: OOC'ness.

Pairing(s): Secret~

Disclaimer: I don't own any KHR characters. All Characters belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

I hated the world I live in. It's boring. The days repeat again and again and I would always wish that something would happen. I regretted that wish because now, I am standing in the middle of a massacre of my family. This isn't what I was hoping for. If I could, can I take back my wish and wake up to my mother's voice telling me I'm late for school, then come home and read my books and watch anime. That boring life is better than seeing my family dead before of me.

_Haha_. Now I know why they say to be careful what you wish for.

* * *

The next thing that happen is probably expected. The police came, And I got asked a bunch load of question that I wouldn't even pay attention to. I mean who would after you just seen your family in a bloody mess infront of you. _Oh how I wish I could protect them. In my next life I will train my life off so I could protect the one I love._

And I guess I died after that. _Ahem._ The next years of my life is a horror movie. I went to an orphan and got adopted in a abusive family. They adopted me so _you know,_ boss me around and kill me in the end.

* * *

After I died a bright light consume me. That sound so cliché…

A girl appeared before me except she has no face…

She has pale blonde hair and was wearing a white dress with blood stain and holding a still burning white candle with the wax dripping on her pale little hands.

"_Hello… I am the ghost of reincarnation. You have hope for something new. The light is still burning. Child, be not afraid, shall I guide you through dark and light. Sleep now…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Candle Still Burning**

Chapter 1: The beginning

Warning: OOC'ness

Pairing(s): Secret~

Disclaimer: I don't own any KHR characters. All Characters belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

My vision was blurry when I opened up my eyes, The was a white moving blob coming closer.

"oh? It seems like you are awake sweety~"

…My vision finally focus to a black haired woman wearing a nurse uniform…

Moving my hands up, I realized they wear chubbier than usual.

"Kawai~~" the nurse cooed.

She then proceed to carry me up.

… _wait…. Carried?...!_

The nurse carried me to a blue haired lady, She looked at me in a grim expression.

"tch."

"aww, Don't be like that, This sis your daughter! Isn't she cute!"

The nurse said to the lady sitting in the white bed.

"…"

I decided that I certainly wont like this lady,_ or my so called mom..._

* * *

**Week 3**

The lady with blue haired hold up a white bundle and set it down on the floor before putting her hands on her hips and demanding it to walk.

"walk." She scowled.

If the child inside the white cloth could, It would rolled its eyes,_ who in the world would demand a 3 week baby to walk?_

The child rolled around the room before the lady got angry and walked away.

* * *

**Oc point of view.**

Stupid mom. _Tch._ And here I was, making a promise to protect my family. But where is that father of mine? Leaving me with the worst mom ever. Really? Telling a 3 week baby to walk? … But these hands are hard to use…

* * *

**week 5**

After the little time of 5 weeks, the lady seemly forgotten her daughter, only to leave food on the little short table , enough for the whole day and goes to work to only come back at late at night.

He girl did most thing on her own.

Sleep, wake p and craw to the food, eat it and sleep. It was a daily routine for the longest time a kid could have.

Not until the kid was 1 and a half years old, the mother started buying clothes for her,

Then the daily routine was added another "to do".

* * *

**2 and a half years old.**

The little girl wearing a over-sized sweater and shorts walked outside the rundown apartment to the streets of the busy town of Italy.

She walked toward a small shop but stopped infront of an alleyway where screams and shouts could be heard.

She could have ran away or screamed at the top of the lungs but she just stood there watching everything, The kicking, punching and weapons being pulled out. Guns' clicking off their safety locks and blood spluttering everywhere. Her face emotionless watching and taking everything in.

People falling down lifeless yet she wasn't scared. Until everything was over, she just calmly walked away.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter,I don't have anymore ideas so i'll try better next time~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**Warning-** OOC'ness.

**Pairing- **There will be a poll soon.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any characters. All characters belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

I don't know when it happened, But it just did. From the day I arrived back home, My life is taking the wrong turn.

Everyday, The abuse starts to get worse and worse and now… From verbal abuse to physical abuse. You name it and I get it. Who knew such mother exist? There been worse parenting but I can't just sit still and let my mother run free and get to do this to me.

Day by day passed and I'm growing tired of this.

* * *

The door opened and an woman came in before grabbing a fistful of black tinted blue hair and dragging the little body out of her plain bedroom.

"Tch. Hopeless thing! Worthless junk! If you were never born than that man will still be with me! How much are you worth anyway? Not enough for that man to leave me! I should of have an abortion! Stupid daughter!" The lady started to verbal and physically abuse her daughter.

**Oc POV**

_I can't take it anymore… I can't. It hurts, no, I can take the pain but not the pain of the hatred from my own blood mother. Now I think about it, I've never spoke up. Not in this world and not in the world before, I just took it in. It been awhile since the last time I've been happy. I still remember the blood of my old family on my skin, Spluttered on my white dress. Body lifeless and limp, Blood just pouring out but I can't stop it. No. But I can learn from it… Oh, Who am I kidding, what can I learn from that? _

Standing up, the girl stood standing, Staring straight into the eyes of her new mother before turning away and running like her life depends on it.

* * *

… Running away was not a good idea when you don't know where you're going. Especially when your not only 3 yet. _Oh look, there's a white van… Children, don't run away from home._ Pitch black filled her sight.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"heh, We got another one. What experiment should we try on her? Maybe the 'hell' one like that pineapple haired child? Or the 'animal' one? Or maybe the new one we haven't tried out yet?"

The people in wearing a white coat started to whisper among each other as they threw the limped girl in the van.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

A girl was thrown into the cell, The kids that was there grimace at her, being thrown around like that must have hurt but just till she felt the pain from the experiments.

_Poor girl_. They all thought, it's a same for a girl so young to be brought here. There goes a life wasted.

They all watch as the girl push herself off the cold concrete ground, Her bluish-gray eyes half open, blue tinted black hair messed up, and dried blood on soft pink lips. Her previously over-side white sweater now dirty. She pushed herself off before dusting herself free from the dirt. She looked around a bit before stopping her eyes at the kids crowded against each other, Dried blood stuck on them. They're all shaking, scared. Her eyes soften before opening her mouth but closed it again after awhile. She slowly walked to a corner as all the children stared at her, _Is she not scared? Did she know whats going to happen to her? Perhaps her parents told her before they sold her._

She sat at the corner of the cell, legs against her as she placed her chin ontop of her knee. Her eyes closed and if you could see against the light, Tears are silently falling down. Her small body shook softly and soft sobs could be heard from the girl, clenching her teeth, her eyes close tight.

* * *

**OC POV**

I felt myself being thrown onto a cold surface, slowly getting off, I looked around and saw others being covered by blood. Where am i? Then my mind connected all the points. _Estraneo Famiglia._

My heart clenched as I saw all the kids there being in a stae that reminds me of my old family. Memories of my family in this type of bloody state is coming back to me. I walked to a corner and sobbed quietly.

I don't want to startle them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ until next time. I'm trying to make it longer :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Candle Is Still Burning**

**Chapter 3 – **_Meeting you._

**Warning- **OOC-ness

**Pairing(s)-**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own khr. All khr characters belong to Akira Amano.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A man wearing a white coat walked in. Door creaked open and the man walked to a kid. All staring wide eyes as the man's eye loomed across the dark room, stopping at the new girl. All felt pity for her. He walked toward her before yanking her up by an arm and dragging her across the room, no sounds were made from her as she was dragged to another room. She was thrown roughly inside were she saw a boy around her age, strapped up and bleeding by an eye. _Mukuro…_

Pity was seen flashing through her blue orbs.

Another man grabbed her and strapped her in an extra bed before walked to a box of files, searching through them, he picked out a few before walking to other scientist and discussing which one they should use on her.

A man walked towards her before injecting a type of drug into her.

Slowly, her eye lids closed in she went into a deep slumber

"Maybe… maybe this one?" The man held up a thick file and a bottle up. " But… That one isn't conformed properly yet… That idea was a lost cause! Who on earth could time travel? That won't work. Maybe try the one like the pineapple haired kid? You can never have enough of the same one." Another man argued.

The men nodded before setting off to work. Injecting this and that into the little girl's arm.

* * *

**OC POV**

_It hurts. _

_It burns, I can't take the pain. _

_My body wont move. _

_I can't scream._

_I can barely stay conscious but once again, am I even conscious in the first place? _

_Its pitch black. I can see a thing._

_Am I sleeping? But why can I feel pain?_

_Why won't the pain stop? _

_Where's the light?_

_Why won't my eye open?_

_Why can't I wake up?_

_Ahh?_ _Its light._

My hand reached towards it. Once my fingers brushed the light, Al I saw was wheels. The ones in clocks.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

… ? Am I in a clock?

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

… Its getting louder.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

Its hurts. Why won't it stop?

… _ahh. Its black again. … ? soft? Green? Grass? Where am i?_

"_oya? Who are you?"_

! spinning around. I came face to face with a boy with … a pineapple hairstyle?

"… _I don't know…"_ Who am I really?

" _hmm? Then… I will name you."_

"…" I tilt my head to a side. Blue tinted black hair fluttered into my face.

" _I'm Mukuro Rokudo" _He smirked

"_and I will call you...-"_

Before he finished. I woke up.

Pain shot through me. _It hurts!_

_Make it stop!_

" ! It worked! Quick! Inject the next part! Finally, a child that is made to kill!"

"ho? How about make her go through the 6 stage of hell and heaven?"

"isn't that going to kill her?"

"Who cares!"

"but each child counts! We don't have much anyways!"

_What does that mean? _

_I don't want to be made to kill!_

_I don't want to!_

_But again. What can I do?_

Tears blurred my vision as the people inject more liquid into me.

A man had an eerie smile as he grabbed a scalpel.

_What is he doing?_

_He's getting closer!_

"Hold her down!"

_Stop!_

They held me down as that man came closer and pen up my eyes.

_NO!_

* * *

**Mukuro person POV**

I opened my eyes slightly to the loud voices. At the corner of my eye, I saw a girl, Bloody and dirty.

The mans was just there laughing.

She looks familiar…

Is it the girl in my dreams?

What are the doing to her?

Her eyes…

Are they doing the same thing they did to me on her?

She isn't even struggling, Is she just going to accept this?

But what can she do?

" Now get that girl and that boy and put them in the cell."

I quickly closed my eyes and they got the straps of me and grabbed me roughly and dragged me and the girl across the hall and throw us in the cell.

Standing up and brushing my self from the imaginary dust.

I looked over at the girl.

Slowly, I walked over to her and crouched down.

_How can she appear in my dream?_

I guess we are the same in some parts.

We both lost an eye, Trap in this _prison _and made into monsters.

* * *

There was some OOC'ness and I apologies for that. Sorry for not updating for the past day so I hope this long chapter will make up for it.

I am hoping to make this a - (18 x OC x 69 ) But i'm not sure how it will work...

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

Thank you for reading this chapter/Fanfiction!


End file.
